The Papanicolaou test (“Pap test” or Pap smear) has proven to be highly valuable in the early detection of cervical pre-cancerous and cancerous growths. The Pap test refers to the collection of cells from the cervical face, the endocervical canal, and occasionally from the vaginal wall. The collected cells are subsequently “smeared” onto a microscope plate or deposited and mixed into a broth and analyzed for evidence of pre-cancerous or cancerous growth. A periodic Pap test permits the early detection of malignant cells, which enables early palliative care in treating cervical pre-cancerous and cancerous growths.
One device that has been useful in collecting cells during a Pap test includes a wooden or plastic spatula. Such spatulas are inexpensive and can be effective at collecting cells from the cervical face. However, spatulas have proven to be less than effective in collecting adequate cell samples from the endocervical canal. This is a potentially serious short-coming, because any sample that does not include endocervical cells is deemed to be an inadequate Pap smear sample. That is to say, the proper interpretation and diagnosis of the state of the cells is inconclusive unless a sufficient number of cells are collected from the endocervical canal.
Other devices that are useful in collecting cells during Pap tests include cotton swabs and the like. In general, cell samples are collected by swabbing the exocervical wall and the endocervical canal with the swab. Although cotton swabs are associated with a somewhat improved collection/yield of cells, cotton swabs are not abrasive enough to scrap the endocervical canal and consistently retrieve an adequate, representative sample.
Certain bristle brushes have also proven useful in collecting cells during a Pap test. In this regard, the bristle brushes are capable of obtaining endocervical cells during sampling, however bristle brushes are abrasive, and their use can be uncomfortable and increase the incidence of patient bleeding.
Pap tests have proven to be useful in the early detection of malignant cells and are related to a reduction in the incidence and death rate due to cervical cancers. Improvements to sampling devices useful in collecting cells during Pap tests will be welcomed by the medical community and patients alike.